Dusk, Dawn and Night
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: Three kits, one overcrowded, one abused and one spoilt, must fight to protect what is right
1. Chapter 1

**Dawnkit POV**

"Dawnkit? Dawnkit, wake up! I want to explore the Camp!" mewed one of her four sisters, Firekit

"Firekit! Don't rush her!" mewed Iceblossom, my mother

"Okay, okay! I'm awake! Happy now?" I said

"Very," replied my sister smugly

"You know what Firekit?" I said, a glint of humour in my eyes "they should change your name to Mousekit"

"Yeah" mewed one of my other sisters, Wildkit, Immediately catching on "your warrior name can be Mousebrain"

"MUM! Wildkit and Dawnkit are making fun of me!" screeched Firekit

"Well you shouldn't have been rushing them," mewed Iceblossom "Now that you're all awake though, you should go out and play,"

"Hey, I'm not up yet!" called my third sister, Shadowkit "and we're too old to play! We're having our warrior ceremony today!"

"What! We completely forgot!" cried my fourth and final sister, Tigerkit, quickly starting to groom herself

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a clan meeting," called Lionstar, our leader.

"Too late" I mewed to Tigerkit, flicking her with my tail,"c'mon, we can't be late for our own ceremony!"

We padded out, bursting with excitement, and stood below the highrock

"It is time for one of my favourite roles as leader, appointing new apprentices. Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Redstorm. I hope Redstorm will pass down all he knows on to you " mewed Lionstar, Redstorm; you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Greytail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw.

As Firepaw ran forward to touch noses with Redstorm Shadowkit leant over to me and whispered "it'll be our turn soon"

"I know," I whispered back

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Crowheart. I hope Crowheart will pass down all she knows on to you" mewed Lionstar, Crowheart; you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackfur and have proven yourself to be strong and sharp tongued, which I know from experience. I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw"

Shadowpaw walked calmly forward, gently tapped her nose to the small black she cat and went to sit down next to her, her tail wrapped around her paws

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Frostfire. I hope Frostfire will pass down all she knows on to you

" mewed Lionstar, Frostfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be swift and determined. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw."

At this point my mind began to wander, only jolting back when Lionstar called my name.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Your father spoke to me earlier today and told me you are a very special cat. I will be your mentor," mewed Lionstar

Padding forward, I touched noses to the big golden tom, bursting with excitement. As I sat down with the rest of my sisters, the clan started calling our names

"Firepaw! Shadowpaw! Wildpaw! Tigerpaw! Dawnpaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Duskkit," murmured my mother ,Fernwish, "time to get up,"

I just snuggled in closer to my mother's warm belly

"Duskkit!" she said, a little more forcefully, and I felt her claws slash my ear "Get up now, and give yourself a decent grooming! I don't want you to embarrass me in front of the clan,"

"Why would I embarrass you in front of the clan, it's not like it's my apprentice ceremony today,"

"Well it is, so get up! It starts at sunhigh and I want to go hunting for a bit before it starts,"

"Wait, my ceremony is today?" I called after her, but she had already left

I continued giving my dark gray fur a good wash. After a while My father, Darkfang, walked in.

"Duskkit?" He called, looking for me.

"I'm here Darkfang" I called from the corner

Moving carefully, to avoid stepping on the two other kits in the sleeping in the nursery, Creamkit and Silverkit, I moved to talk to my father.

"Hey dad" I said sadly "are you here to tell me not to embarrass you at my ceremony at sunhigh too?"

"No," he said, shocked, "why would I say that?"

"Because that's what Fernwish sa-"

I was cut off as I heard our leader called out "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather below golden rock for a clan meeting"

"It's my ceremony already? But Fernwish said-"

"Who cares about what Fernwish said, I say you're ready to become an apprentice" replied Smokestar

Although I was anxious because my mother wasn't their, I was also buzzing with excitement because I was becoming an apprentice.

"It is time for one of my favourite roles as leader, the appointing new apprentices. Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. I will be your mentor,''

"Duskpaw! Duskpaw! Duskpaw! Duskpaw! Duskpaw" the clan called below me

As I walked down the golden rock, the only other apprentices in the clan, Dovepaw and Robinpaw, ran up to say hello.

"I know your going to love it being an apprentice," she mewed, excitement in her voice

"C'mon Duskpaw, time to go on patr-" called Smokestar, cut off by an angry screech from my mother.

"HOW DARE YOU APPRENTICE MY KIT WITHOUT ME" she screeched at the top of her lungs

"Fernwish, I'm sorry, I should've waited for you but she was too full of excitement to wait," Smokestar reasoned

No! You could've stopped her and you didn't! And now you will taste my claws!" At the last word, my mother sprang at my leader, claws out, wanting to do real damage, perhaps even kill


	3. Chapter 3

"Honeywisp! Honeywisp! Wake up!" That's how I almost always start the day, screaming at my mother to get up

"Okay, okay! I'm up! Happy now Nightkit?" She mewed "I think I'll be glad when your apprenticed soon"

"Oh I'm getting apprenticed soon?"

"Today!" She replied

"What!" I said, shocked "but... I'm not ready! I haven't groomed myself or anything! can I have the leader as my mentor?"

Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather below oldtree for a clan meeting!" Called my leader, Pantherstar

"Sure honey," she said, giving my ears a lick" c'mon, let's go to your ceremony!"

"It is time for one of my favourite roles as leader, appointing new apprentices. Nightkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be-"

_Oh no, I'm not going to get the mentor I want!_

Thinking fast I called out to my leader "Hold it!"

"What?" Pantherstar asked irritably

"Can I have you as my mentor?" I asked, fluttering my pretty pale violet eyes at her.

Pantherstar sighed and said "fine, Nightpaw, I will be your mentor"

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw" Called out the clan

"Pantherstar, will you take me hunting?" I asked

"No, I'm going to take you to see the territory!" She replied

"BUT I WANT TO GO HUNTING!" I yowled

"Fine," mewed Pantherstar "Goldpaw, Silverpaw, go get your mentors and come with me, we're going hunting!"

As Goldpaw ran to the warriors den, and Silverpaw to the warm rock, I realised what it was like to be an apprentice.

During hunting I didn't catch anything, so Pantherstar caught a mouse and a thrush for me to take back

On the way back, I saw my mother and some other cats on patrol

"Congratulations Nightpaw! I knew you'd be a great hunter!"

"And I'm faster than Goldpaw and Silverpaw!" I said proudly "c'mon race ya!"

As ,Goldpaw, silverpaw And I raced I didn't notice anything at all except the ground in front of me, so I didn't scent the border until I had crossed it

As soon as I stopped running I scented the border and tried to scramble back, but something had my tail and I heard a voice, looking up I saw a huge golden Tom with a she cat that looked about my age

"Well, well, well," he said "looks like a Stormclanner has entered our territory. Do you have any battle training?"

"N-no," I stammered

"Good" was all he said "neither does Dawnpaw here,"

"Why did you ask me if I don't have any battle training,"

"Because it's time for Dawnpaw's first battle, but lets make it fair. I won't fight. Dawnpaw Attack!" He said

The moment the huge Tom ordered the attack Dawnpaw had sprung into battle with an ear splitting yowl


	4. Chapter 4

As I jumped into battle, I thought about what I was doing for. Revenge for crossing the border? Battle training? Sport? In that one moment I hesitated, the strange new apprentice managed to slice my ear, drawing blood, but not hurting that much, slicing open her nose.

"Are you an only kit? I grew up with four sisters, you can't beat me weakkit!" I taunted

That moment, that fatal moment I stopped, she dealt the death blow. I heard yowling and my gaze went red before I fell into the blackness.

**sorry it was so short, I have a headache and I ran out of ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

No! You could've stopped her and you didn't! And now you will taste my claws!" At the last word, my mother sprang at my leader, claws out, wanting to do real damage, perhaps even kill. But Smokestar was fast, rolling out of the way when she leapt, dodging her blows, even managing to do some damage of his own. After a few heartbeats that felt like seasons, it was all over, one of Smokestar's huge paws holding my mother down.

"Darkfang, Russetcloud, hold her down," he said before jumping up on the goldenrock to begin another meeting, "let all cats gather for a clan meeting!" He called

In a few heartbeats all the cats in the clan were standing below the goldenrock, even Creamkit and Silverkit

"This she cat is a traitor! She has attacked the clan leader, with will to kill!" He yowled to the clan "and because I'm very indecisive I need my jury,".His jury, a group of ten cats: Russetcloud,Smokestars mother, Darkfang my father, Aurburnpelt,Smokestars father, Bluerose,Smokestars sister, Raven Blueroses mate, Spiderfur,fresh warrior,Emberclaw, the deputy,Nightmist, the medicine cat, and Smokestar himself. Normally my mother was part of the jury also, but of course, she was getting tried.

"What will we do with the traitor, Fermwish?

**another short one, there is a poll inn my profile to decide Fernwish's fate**


	6. Chapter 6

I killed a cat! I just killed a cat! Was all that was running through my head as the huge Tom attacked me, his green eyes full of rage.

"I'm sorry!" Was all I could say and the Tom stopped attacking me and started yowling pitifully. He picked up Dawnpaw's body and returned to the camp as I scrambled back across the border. When I returned to camp I went to the leaders den and told Jaguarstar what I have did.

"You did well in fighting that cat, her death was a mistake, and she will be missed" mewed Jaguarstar finally "however, I have to punish you, Nightpaw, you are not to leave camp for half a moon, and you will spend that time taking care of the elders"

"Yes Jaguarstar, thank you, Jaguarstar," I mewed

Whew, that could have been much worse! I thought to myself as a padded out to the elders den to check on Shortail and Sweetthistle


End file.
